


I used to love you

by sabie_the_artist



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Bisexual Lena Luthor, Bottom Kara Danvers, Bottom Lena Luthor, Breakfast in Bed, Cock Licking, Deepthroating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame, FUCK, Falling In Love, Family, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Girlfriends - Freeform, I Love You, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kara has a huge cock, Kids, LGBTQ Character, Large Cock, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Character, Love, Masturbation, Omega Lena Luthor, Pregnant Lena Luthor, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Strong Female Characters, SuperCorp, SuperCorp Family, Supercorp kids, Sweet Sex, Sweet caring girlfriends, Top Kara Danvers, Top Lena Luthor, Vaginal Fingering, fucking from behind, intersex Kara, love making, married, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabie_the_artist/pseuds/sabie_the_artist
Summary: Kara Danvers a 28 year old reporter who meets Lena Luthor, her old crush after 7 years, who is married now and has kids.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 43
Kudos: 466





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction here so please be soft with me lmao

~ 7 years ago ~

Lena Luthor just wanted to turn to her right side from her left, while she was asleep, when she heard little tiptoes stamping. She opened one of her eyes, and saw her two little toddlers coming right to her, one of them were sleepily rubbing his eyes while he was holding tight his teddy bear, while the other was stamping in hurry in front of his brother.

-Mommy! -he shouted, that caused her mother's eyebrows raised in her temple, she sigh deeply when she felt the bed pitting and one of her sons start to whisper into her neck. -Mommy... -Keiran whispered in his sotfie voice while he tried to put his mother's hair out of his mouth's way with his little chubby fingers as he leaned closer to Lena's ear. -Mommy... -he murmured a little more vigorous, to make his mother wake up, who opened her eyes slightly and watched her other son who was still just standing at the door, holding his little teddy bear, while he was pouting. -Mommy, Chris peed while he was asleep. -said the 2 year old little boy, clearly and understandably, whereof Lena was really proud, then Keiran's little fingers curled into his mother's raven black hair and he inhaled his mother's scent.

-I'm sorry Moma. -started speaking Christian, and he walked over to the bed, leaned over to his mom to kiss her cheek. This is their morning routine. The twins starting the day with kissing their mother on the cheek, and Lena ended the day with kissing her sons on the cheeks. -I didn't wanted to pee. I just.. i just had a bad dream. -he said as he pouted again, as Lena grabbed him and sat him on one of her legs and then she did the same with Keiran. Both of the little boys looked into their mother's eyes with their green ones and they were preprering for Lena's rage which is actually never came.

-It's okay darling. Let's change that pants and we'll go back to sleep after we ate a really delicious breakfast, okay? And when you two are sleeping, mom's gonna go and work a little. Come on my little babies! -she put them on the ground, then she get up from the warm bed as the new day started.

~ couple of hours later ~

Lena was sitting in front of her laptop and she was working on an important case when she heard a knock on her door. She had no clue who was it, because she had no meetings for this day, nothing important except this case that she was working on, so that's why she didn't understand what was so imperious to bother her at the moment.

-Come in! -Lena said, but still she was looking at her laptop, while her fingers were working fast on her keyboard, she just mentioned how inappropriate is this situation for any meetings or any other things. -Jess, I have no clue what is so important to distract me while i'm working on this... -she glanced up for a second, and she forgot breathing when she saw who was standing in front of her.

-Hi Lena. -the woman sighed heavily, she was nervous while she looked into Lena's emerald green eyes, when Lena raised one of her eyebrows, and she wanted to query why is she here when that woman started talking again. -I know that you don't want to see me around you, but at least you need to listen to me please. There was nothing going on between me and James, everything that he has told you is a lie. I... -she tried to explain but Lena stopped her with raising her hand.

-I don't care if there was anything between you two, Kara. I don't even care about why are you really here. Now, i'd truly appreciate it if you'd go out of that door that you entered without Jess's premission. -with Lena wasn't looking into Kara's sad blue eyes anymore, she started working on her laptop again. She was lying. She cared about why Kara was here, she just didn't wanted to admit that she still loved this woman, who broke her heart with kissing James, who was Lena's boyfriend when the kiss happened, but Lena wanted to broke up with James, when she found the two lovebirds kissing in the school. And the funny part is that... this happened two years ago. In that day Lena decided that she'd drink until she find herself in another city. But that's not quite how this story happened. She drank until she got laid in a messy restroom, and after a couple of weeks she found out that she is pregnant. She didn't wanted to have an abortion, she didn't wanted to kill the baby... well the babies. She was pregnant with two baby. She was pregnant at age 19 and it was her fault. Kara found out too and she went to Lena's, but she didn't wanted to see Kara. However, Kara helped her a lot. This was the moment when Lena realized that she truly loved Kara. But she was still so upset and she wanted to move on. After awhile Lena stopped responding to Kara's messages or phone calls and she moved to an another town. She started a whole new life, she created her own company, she is the CEO, she met a man called Mike and she gave birth to her two beautiful son, to Keiran and Christian Matthews.

-I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave you again. Lena i lo...-Kara said desperately, when they heard a feminine voice.

-Jesus, i'm so sorry Ms. Luthor, i swear next time i'm not going to let her in.. -Jess said, who was Lena's assistant.

-No Jess, it's okay darling. There's not going to be a next time. -Lena said and ended the whole conversation, but Jess got panicked.

-Am i fired? -she asked with teary eyes, but she started breathing again when she heard Lena's answer.

-Oh no, of course not. -Lena chuckled. -Ms. Danvers is warned off from L-Corp since now. -Lena said with a monotone voice, and Kara's got terrified as she looked at Lena because there was no emotion on her face.

-What? Why would you do that? -she stepped towards Lena, who raised her arm as a sign that it's better if Kara stays where she is and don't step any closer to her, so Kara stopped and looked into Lena sharp green eyes with her own teary blue ones.

-Leave me alone Kara. I left Midvale to start a new life without you and James. And it was perfect until you showed up again. -every single word she said wounded Kara's heart, who tried to avoid her tears as she abode Lena's words. Jess wasn't standing there anymore. She left long minutes ago because she felt this conversation too intimate for her to be there.

-Okay. You're not gonna see me again. I hope that's what you really wanted, because you'll get it. -now she was standing in front of Lena, she was so close, she felt Lena's soft breath on her own lips. -I'm not going to come back. Even though, i loved you. -this was it. She left and Lena never saw her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys like this :)

~ 7 years later ~

Lena Luthor was walking cosily in a supermarket, she tired to find a gummy bear that her little son, Adrian asked for, who was scooting in the supermarket.

Adrian accidentally run into a tall, pretty blonde woman. Adrian was well raised so he apoligised of course.

-I'm so sorry. It wasn't my intention to run into you. It was an accident. -he said. The woman's heart started melting, when Adrian looked into her eyes, with his huge dark green ones.

-Oh, no worries Honey. Where are your parents? -the woman asked and she started worrying, but the little boy turned around when he heard his name, as his mother was walking towards them looking for her son.

-There's my Mommy! -Adrian said, and when Lena reached them, he put his arms tightly around his mother's waist.

-Well well Adrian, tell me who is your new frien... -she asked as she put her fingers into his caramel brown hair, and she got speechless when she finally looked up and saw the woman. -Kara? -Lena asked with surprise in her voice as she watched Kara, who had surprise mixed with pain in her eyes.

-I have to go.. -Kara almost turned away, when Lena grabbed her lower arm. Kara looked at her arm that Lena's graceful fingers were squeezing tight and softly at the same time.

-Wait.. -Lena whispered, and she bit her lower lip, when she started thinking about what should be the reason for Kara to stay with them. She opened her mouth to say something when Adrian started talking.

-Mommy, who is this pretty lady? Do you know her? Does Daddy know her? -he asked not knowing that this simple question caused a lot of pain to Kara, and Lena looked up into Kara's blue eyes and saw the pain in them. Kara let herself go from Lena's fingers squeeze and then she crouched in front of Adrian. She smiled like nothing happened.

-Hi lil buddy. I'm Kara, i was your mommy's best friend. -she said with a lovely smile on her lips, and she stroked his cheeks and she was standing again when she looked down at the little boy. -Bye buddy. It was wonderful to meet you. -she said and she turned around and then she left. Lena sighed as she watched Kara leaving.

-Mommy? Was she really your best friend when you were kids? -Adrian was curious, and Lena smiled and nodded.

-Kara was more than a friend. -she said. -One day i'll tell you the details. Let's go sweetie. Daddy is waiting for us. -then they left the supermarket.

~ a couple of days later ~

Kara Danvers was out at her morning run, but she stopped for moment and she started thinking about buying a donut when she saw Adrian and Lena walking and holdings hands. She was thinking about that is it better if she just turns around and leave, but whereon she could decide what to do, they were already there in front of her. Lena was gorgeous, like always. Well, that's what Kara thought. Adrian was pointing at Kara with his little fingers and with a huge smile on his face, that caused Lena to glance there where Kara was standing, and Lena smiled when she saw Kara in a sweatshirt and pants. Lena's first thought of Kara was that she was so hot in these clothes, all sweaty, she could see Kara's muscles through her sweatshirt. Lena bit her lip when she saw Kara's six pack. She could feel her legs getting weak for a second. Kara was glorious.

-Hi Ms. Kara! -Adrian greeted happily, and Kara smiled at him as a response.

-Hi lil' buddy! -she let Adrian to hug her, it was a bizarre and pleasant feeling at the same time. Kara's eyes wondered at Lena suddenly, who was watching them with a lovey smile on her lips. -Ms. Luthor! -she said to Lena quietly, who glanced up at Kara and smiled at her.

-Hello Kara. -she whispered. -Come on Adrian, we shouldn't detain Kara from what she was doing. -Lena said, then she grabbed Adrian's small hand, but when they wanted to leave, Kara stopped them.

-Wait! -Kara said. Lena felt deja vu suddenly. -I want to invite the little buddy to have a donut with me. -she smiled at Adrian, who glanced up at his mother with bright eyes, of course Lena couldn't say no to his huge green eyes.

-Okay, let's go. -Lena said, and she let Kara to buy a large chocolate donut to her son. Awhile Adrian was eating his donut, the three of them walked through the park that was near them, until they found a bench to sit on it. Lena was staring at Kara, who was chit-chatting with Adrian about the dogs that were in the park, and she was thinking about why did she let Kara go. Why did she let her to walk away from her? And how lucky she must be to meet her again after all these years?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's going to be a lot of drama in the next chapter for sure


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some drama going on here

Lena doesn't even realized that how long she has been staring at Kara, only when Kara started to stand up from that bench.

-Where are you going, Kara? -she asked but she looked away when she realized that it was none of her business.  
-Ms. Kara! Can you show me where do you live? Please! Please! Please! -Adrian asked suddenly. Of course Kara couldn't say no to him. They arrived soon because Kara lived near to the park. Lena couldn't stop thinking about what Kara say to that she wants her back, to be in her life and be happy together. How could Lena think about this, for god's sake Lena's married. -Wowww. -Adrian shouted loudly, when he saw Kara's apartment. It was nothing special though. Kara smiled at Adrian's cheerfulness. A small piacid appeared on Lena's lips, as she was looking at this peaceful scene between Kara and Adrian. -Can we stay for a little? Mommy please!? -he asked with big puppy eyes, and Lena chuckled at his adorable face. Lena looked up at Kara and silently she asked for her premission, and Kara nodded as a response.  
-Okay. -Lena said finally. Adrian literally yanked his jumper off and then he immediately went through every single room, except one that was locked. Awhile he was studying that large door in front of him which was locked. Lena and Kara headed to the kitchen island while Adrian was exploring. What a surreal scene. Kara thought that what if that's a dream? What if that she met Lena again, after all these years, is not even real? What if Lena is not even here, in front of her, what if that's a fucking joke? That her mind is only playing with her heart?  
-That is so ironic. -Kara said suddenly. Lena looked confused for a second. -Years ago, when you chased me away, i swore to myself that i'll never come back, i didn't want to see you again, and a couple of days ago you literally run into me. It's like the fate is playing with us. -she whispered at the end. Lena was stayed silent. She didn't guite know what should she say. But however she said something.  
-If.. if you want us to go.. we can go. You don't have to see us again. -she murmured sadly, Kara could hear pain in her voice. Suddenly, Kara grabbed Lena hand, and she squeezed it softly. It could've been a sweet moment, but that wedding ring on Lena's finger ruined this lovely scene. But Kara stayed strong, and she kept stroking Lena's hand with her thumb, while she looked into Lena's emerald eyes.  
-I dont't want you to go. We both did wrong things in the past. We have to atone. I want to get to know your two other sons. I hope they are just as cool as Adrian is. -she giggled. Again, Lena was thinking about how lucky she is because Kara is right next to her.  
-I'm going to leave Adrian here, so you two can get along with each other, and get to know each other a little, while i go home and then bring the two other amigos with myself. What do you say Kara? -Lena asked with a smile on her lips, and her smile just got bigger when she saw excitement in Kara's bright blue eyes. Kara nodded happily, like a 5 year old.  
-I'm in! -Kara smiled cheerfully.

~ a few hours later ~

Lena just opened her loft's door, when she heard unpleasant voices coming out of her bedroom.  
-And here he comes. -she sighed, when she got closer to her bedroom and heard those erotic voices. -I swear to god if he brought up a new slut to my house i'm going to cut his.. -she muttered when she opened the bedroom door.

Mike Matthews, her husband was jerking himself off and watched porn when Lena caught him. Lena's jaw fell when she saw that her husband was masturbating instead of being with her. It's been so long since they had sex. Mike smiled at his wife when he saw her standing at the door.  
-Oh my love, you're at home finally! Come, join me. -he bit his lips when he stared at Lena's body.  
-You are disgusting. -she said, then she grabbed Mike's boxer that was on the bed, and she threw it to Mike's head. -Put on your clothes if you don't want your sons to see you jerking your cock. -she said anrgily and she left the room. Mike dressed up and then he followed his wife. -Where are the boys? -she asked him but Mike just shrugged.  
-I don't know. They aren't my kids. -he said with a snippy smile. -I have a better question. Where's Adrian? Didn't you bring him with yourself to park? -he asked worriedly, and Lena shrugged as a response, just like how Mike did before.  
-Oh yeah. We went to the park, and we met a good friend, we went to her loft and I left Adrian there, because he was so excited to meet Ka.. -she said with a snippy smile too, but she stopped just right before she almost said Kara's name. But Mike already knew what she was going to say.  
-Are you kidding me, right? You left my son at that freak's loft? How could you? -he shouted and he stepped towards Lena. -Tell me, are you still having hots for her? Do you still want her cock, don't you? Before we met, how many times did you two fucked, huh? Was she better than me? How many times did you masturbated while you were thinking about her? How many times did you think about her when we were having sex? -he shouted at Lena, and he could see his wife shaking, but she stayed quiet for a while. But then Lena started smiling like how the devil does.  
-Every single time, when i touched myself, all I could think about was her huge erect cock. She is way more bigger than you, I'm just saying. -she said, but it was a lie. She had no clue how Kara looks like in those parts, but she did think about when sometimes she touched herself. She just couldn't help it. Kara was perfect. She still is. Mike believed in what she said. And he wanted to hit her. So he raised his fist to hit his wife, when Keiran and Christian appeared in the living room. The two 9 year old ran to their mother to protect her from Mike. Christian hugged her mother right away, and Keiran stood in front if her, to protect her from Mike.  
-What is happening? Why are you two shouting? -Keiran asked, and he frowned at Mike. -Why did you wanted to hurt our mother?-he raised his voice at Mike, who started laughing in an insane way.  
-Oh God! You two, little freaks, are just like your mother. -Mike sighed after he laughed. -Pathetic. -he said and he looked straight into Keiran's green eyes, then he glanced at Lena and he took a step towards to her, but Keiran stopped him.  
-Don't you dare to go near to our mother. -the kid said.  
-Okay. If you say so, then I won't go near to her. Get the fuck out of here then! All of you! -he shouted suddenly. Keiran and Christian did what Mike said, and they left the house, and they waited in front of the door for their mother. Lena picked up some clothes and put them into a bag, and she headed to the door while she was sobbing, when Mike stopped her by grabbing her arm. He squeezed it too hard, Lena knew that she's going to get bruises again. -If you are going to go to that piece of shit's house, today was the last day that you've stepped into this loft. Oh, and i want you to bring Adrian back tomorrow. If you're not going to do this, then i'm sure that I'll never divorce you. I know that, it's your biggest desire about us to divorce finally, and see how good husband i am, i'll never leave you. -he smiled devilishly. Lena felt like she could throw up, when she smelled alcohol in Mike's breath. Typical Mike. Lena felt confidence somehow, and finally she put on the Luthor disguise, and she looked straight into Mike's eyes.  
-Listen to me Sweetheart. This apartment, where you bring up your needy sluts, is mine and it was never yours. Did you really think that i'd ever give the half of my legacy to you? Haha, oh that's rich. Wasn't it a good lesson that you've married to a Luthor? -she smirked and frowned. -You better leave this place before i arrive home tomorrow, and if you don't, a whole Luthor family's anger will wait for you. -now Lena was the one who smiled devilishly.

~ an hour later ~

Adrian ran to the door cheerfully when he heard the bell ringing, which meant that his mom and his brothers has arrived. Kara helped him at the door of course. Lena was still sad after what has happened, even tho there was nothing to feel sad about, for the record, she finally can be with someone else but Mike.  
Kara immidiately saw that Lena is not too happy, so when the kids were gone exploring again, she put her arms tightly around Lena.  
Lena started crying when she finally felt safe being in Kara's arms. She deeply inhaled Kara's honey scent which were helping her getting calm. Kara has kept stroking Lena's back for long minutes. It was so calming and quiet until Lena has opened her mouth.  
-I love you Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think, what's going to be Kara's reaction?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the new chapter there's going to be SMUT so do not read it if you're uncomfortable with it.

Kara thought that her mind was playing with her. She was shocked, then she smiled at Lena and leaned closer to her. Their foreheads touched, she grabbed Lena's face and stroked her cheeks softly with the top of her fingers.   
-It took you so long to finally say it out loud. -Kara said and then she gently kissed Lena. Their first kiss was happening.   
-Ms. Kara! Why are you examining Mommy's mouth? -they heard suddenly Adrian's high voice, and they nearly jumped when they heard him.   
-Adrian go and find your brothers. -Lena said in shame. At first, the two of her sons heard her and Mike's arguement, and now Adrian saw that his Mommy was kissing an other woman. What a day.   
-Okay. -he said and he headed towards one of the rooms. Lena sighed deeply, and she walked over to the couch, then she sat on it. Kara saw Lena's tired moves, so she decided to make a green tea. Kara was quiet, for awhile she just let her thoughts run a mile, and then she finally opened her mouth, and looked over at Lena, but then she saw that Lena was asleep already. Kara walked over her, lifted her up from the couch and brought her to Kara's bedroom, where Lena could rest. 

~ at midnight ~

Lena was startled out of her sleep. She had a nightmare about Mike going after her.   
Next to Lena, there was a bing of blankets and then she finally realised that she slept in Kara's bed. And then she saw that she was in a PJ's so that means that Kara might took Lena's cloths off. Well, Lena can check that on her bucketlist.   
Kara was snoring softly next to Lena, and she smiled at the blonde. She started moving closer to Kara, who suddenly woke up, as she lifted her head up, and looked at Lena with loving eyes.   
-Hi. -Kara said with a husky voice, and the raven black haired woman blushed at her.   
-Hi. -Lena said while she leaned closer to Kara. Her emerald eyes were glowing in the darkness.   
-You're so gorgeous. -Kara whispered, and she gently stroked Lena's cheeks, who blushed even harder.   
-Says that the Greek Goddess. -Lena answered and Kara snored with a chuckle. With all of sudden, Lena kissed Kara's lips, who happily kissed back and smiled into the kiss. They took their kissing each other, and when it got more and more passionate, Kara turned Lena into her back, and kneed between Lena's pale legs. Lena impatiently ripped off Kara's shirt, and she moaned when she felt Kara's gentle hands on her breasts. Kara was beautiful, so gentle, loving, she is not like any other alpha. Kara moved her hands lower, she stroked Lena's skin, around her navel, and even lower. Lena moaned when she felt Kara's hands sliding into her shorts, and touching softly her swollen clit. She bit her bottom lip, and looked into Kara's bright blue eyes. All she could see was lust. Lena looked so vulnerable, Kara wanted to protect her omega. She was hers. She needed to claim her, she wanted to mark her, bite her, knot her, but her mind said that it can wait. Right now, Lena needs love, and she can give that to her.   
Kara was massaging the omega's clit, and Lena made soft voices, she grabbed the sheets, and bucked her hips into Kara's hand.   
-Aghh.. -Lena sighed and looked at Kara's face with teary eyes. She glanced down and she saw Kara's hard erection, and it just made her wetter. -Karahhh.. -she murmured, and she tried to reach to the alpha's shaft, but Kara caught her wrist, and hold it next the her neck. Kara looked down at the omega's face, and she kissed her swollen lips, lovingly.   
-You're so beautiful Lena. You're gorgeous my love. -she kissed Lena neck, and made hickeys on it. Lena hissed when she felt the alpha sucking her neck, but it felt good too. She wanted more.   
-Kara.. -she moaned again, and sighed happily when she saw that Kara was taking her boxer off. -Oh my god. -Lena worked herself up to her elbows and she was shocked when she finally saw Kara's huge cock. -How is that going to fit inside me? -she was kind of scared as she started examining Kara's 9 inch long and thick cock. There was some precum on the top, and Lena felt the urge to lick it. She touched the alpha's dick and softly started bumping it. It felt amazing for Kara.   
-Fuck, that's so good. -she groaned, and looked into Lena's green eyes, who moved her hands a little faster. -You're so beautiful like this Lena. -she kissed Lena and moaned into the kiss as Lena used both of her hands to satisfy her. -Ah fuck. -she closed her eyes and bit her lip. She bucked into the omega's hands, but suddenly she grabbed her wrist and laid Lena down again, moved between her legs, and moved her shaft to Lena's small, tight, soaking wet entrance. -How are you feeling sweetheart? -she asked gently, and she teased Lena by rubbing her cock into Lena's swollen clit. She moaned as she felt the alpha's cock.   
-I want you inside me. Please Karahhh.. -she almost screamed when Kara finally pushed herself in gently, not wantig to hurt Lena, and she waited for her to adjust. -Ahh, you're too big. -she moaned in pain.   
-It's okay baby, take your time. I know i'm big, it's okay my love. -Kara kissed her lips, and stroked her face when she saw running tears down on her cheeks. -I love you. -she sighed mildly.   
-I love you. -Lena smiled at Kara lovingly. -You can move Kara. Please. Make love to me. -she asked while kissing Kara, and she nodded as she heard her lover's command.   
-Whenever you feel like it's painful, just tell me to stop okay? -Kara wanted to make sure that Lena is going to enjoy their first time.   
-Okayhh.. -she moaned as Kara started moving slowly inside her. It felt divine. -Ahhh.. -she made soft noises as the alpha stretched her, and spread her thighs. -F..fuckk.. -she bit her bottom lip, and her voice went high.   
-Ahh.. i love your tight cunt. -Kara groaned into her neck, kissing her softly. Lena's fingers were curled into Kara's long blonde hair, and put her legs around Kara's waist. Their moves were slow, not wanting it to end. They curled their fingers into each other. -I love you... -Kara moaned, and moved a little faster and deeper as she felt her cum growing. Lena picked Kara's pace up, and they bucked their hips together.   
-Ah fuck.. i love you.. i love you so much.. that's it, ahhh.. -Lena felt so close, she almost came when Kara hit her g-spot. -AHH, FUCK KARA! -Lena screamed, her legs were shaking, and there was a smile on her lips when Kara pounded into her deeper. Kara pace was slowly now, and she tried to reach Lena's sweet spots again. -Ah fuck, stop teasing me! -she screamed again, and Kara started laughing.   
-Why? Aren't you enjoying it? -she push herself out, she teased Lena's clit and watched her face, her open mouth and her lustful, teary eyes and then she thrusted in and moved slowly.   
-Ahhh.. fuck me.. -Lena murmured, and suddenly her back jerked. -Ah, fuck i'm so close. -she tried to move her hips faster, but Kara kept her still. -Ah, please Kara! -she looked so vulnerable, Kara wanted to protect her more than anything.   
-Ah, Lena you're gorgeous. -Kara started moving faster. -Ah, yeahhh i'm going to cum.. fuckkk... -she nearly screamed. Suddenly Lena felt Kara's cum exploding inside her and she came right away too. They just had sex for the first time.   
Lena rested her head on Kara's chest, she was blushing so hard after what they just did. Kara was drawing small circles into Lena's bare shoulder with the top of her fingers, and she was just enjoying this beautiful moment.   
-I love you Kara. -Lena said suddenly. She lifted her head up, and looked into Kara's surprised eyes. -I've never made love to anyone. It was beautiful. Thank you. -she was about to cry, she was so emotional. Lena kissed Kara lovingly and laughed into the kiss happily. -I am so happy Kara. -she murmured.   
-Believe me my love, i am the happiest because i could've hold you in my arms. Yes, it was beautiful. I would never regret it. I love you Lena. -she chuckled when she felt her tears running down her cheeks. -Come here, let's sleep Ms. Luthor, we are going to have a long day.. uhm.. today actually. -she said, as she glanced at the clock in her nightstand.   
-Good night Kara. -she said as she kissed her lips.   
-Have the sweetest dreams about our love, gorgeous. -she said into the kiss, and then they fell asleep as they were hugging each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the new chapter, i'm sorry that i wasn't active, i was just kinda busy with school.  
> Please leave a comment to let me know if you liked it ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soft supercorp chapter today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally Kara and Lena are together, and they made love and things ya know.. what did they forget about? I'm not talking about the Mike stuff.. i'm talking about something more important.. can you guess it hehe?

The sun shined through the window, it softly touched Lena Luthor's cheeks, who suddenly sighed deeply, and started waking up from her lovely sleep. Her hands automatically searched for Kara, and she opened her eyes when the sheets next to her were cold. Of course, Kara had a huge appetite and she must be making breakfast. The kids might be awaken up too. 

Lena woke up in the middle of the night again, and they made love several times again, also Kara bit her and marked her. Lena could still feel the pain at her neck. Kara has huge fangs, she can be such a beast, but it's actually so hot. She was soft and gentle with Lena for couple of rounds, and then the alpha came alive inside her, and she fucked her so good. Lena was still sore. She could barely move her jelly thighs. 

Suddenly the door opened, and Kara showed up with a plate in her hands that were full of breakfast. 

-Oh, hi! -Kara said with a shy smile and gave Lena the plate that she was holding. -I made breakfast. The kids are at school, I... they told me which school they are students at, so I.. I called Jess and she sent a car here and I drove the kids to the school. -she said and she sat next to Lena on the bed. Lena watched her mimics, that small blush on her cheeks, she was adorable. 

-I don't get it how can you be such a shiny puppy Kara Danvers, and how can that puppygirl fuck me so well, that my legs are still jelly and weak from what you did to me last night. -she said with a smirk and she chuckled when Kara blushed deeply at her words.

-Yeah... I'm sorry though. I'm not like that, I don't know what has gotten into me. -she said apologetically. She looked into Lena's pure green eyes and gave her a small smile.

-It was beautiful Kara, never apologise for that. We made love. -she said shyly. 

-And we can do it whenever you want to. -she said as she leaned closer to Lena, and finally she kissed her soft and warm lips.-Hm.. -she moaned into Lena's mouth when she deepened the kiss. 

-Kara, can you promise me something? -Lena broke the kiss for a moment, and she looked into Kara's clear baby blue eyes. 

-Of course Lena. -Kara nodded and she smiled slightly. 

-Never stop kissing me. -Lena said in a lustful voice. -And never leave me again, please. 

-Well.. that is not impossible. -Kara chuckled. 

-Kara! -Lena gave her the look at Kara suddenly felt her pants getting tight. 

-Ah, Lena why would you think that i'd leave you? I know what we did in the past, that we both made huge mistakes. Especially me, and i'm so thankful that I can be here and hold you in my arms, Lena. I love you more than anything, and I would never leave the person I love. -she whispered into Lena's lips and she kissed her gently and her lover cried out quietly. 

-I love you. -Lena murmured into Kara's mouth. 

They barely did anything that day but made love and enjoyed each other's company. Time has passed and Kara got along with the kids real well. Adrian loved Kara like he loved his mother. He even started calling Kara mommy, which was so surprising, because they haven't told the kids that they were dating. Well Adrian saw them kissing anyways, and he was a smartie, he would've figured it out soon though. First Lena told Keiran about her and Kara's relationship, and he was so cheered up. He is never like this. He is the protective bro who barely smiles, but when Lena told him that she and Kara are dating, he was fully cheerful. Maybe because he saw that Kara truly loved Lena, with all of her heart. Christian was easier. He is always cheerful. Christian called Kara mommy as well. Keiran still sometimes calls her by her name, but he called her mom as well. It makes Kara's heart melt. 

Time has passed more and more, weeks later they lived in Lena's mansion, which was huge. Kara still hasn't got used to it. The kids.. well they never mind to live in a large mansion of course. 

Today was a lazy day for them. After Kara brought the kids to school, Lena was throwing up in the restroom when Kara got home. She was so scared, that she might be sick. Lena felt terrible that day. She puked several times after that, but she could rest at least. Kara was laying next to her, softly stroking Lena's forehead, when she heard a small beat. She had superhearing of course, and she swore quietly when she realized what was that small beat. 

A heartbeat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a heartbeat huh? Interesting... what do you think guys?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara are having a serious talk about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I'm really sorry for not updating this fanfiction.. i had a really hard time to process bad critics that I've got on my other fanfics. I'll try my best to update this story sooner next time.

It was Saturday night. Kara and Lena were dating for 3 months now. Lena was pregnant, and she still didn't know it. She assumed that something was happening, because everytime Kara looked at her, she had this bright smile on her lips. Lena thought that something was happening, Kara must have planned a surprise for her or something, so when the kids were alseep, she just turned her face to Kara, softly grabbed Kara's hand as the blonde started paying more attention to her, while she turned the tv off, that they were watching, Lena gently kissed Kara's lips. 

-What? -the blonde murmured into the kiss. Lena chuckled quietly, and straddled her which got Kara by surprise. 

-Babe, tell me what's wrong. -Lena whispered. She looked into Kara's clear blue eyes, it felt like she was watching it for long hours. 

-Nothing's wrong. Why? -the blonde said curiously, and Lena just shrugged. She cuddled closer to Kara, she wanted to feel every part of Kara touching her. 

-I don't know, I thought that something bothers you because.. you just always... ah I don't know it was silly of me. -she shook her head while she tangled her fingers into Kara's blonde curls. She had this cute puppy face, and Kara noted that Lena has never looked more adorable than this before. 

-You're so adorable, you know that right? -Kara chuckled purely. Lena looked up into her eyes again, and smirked at her. 

-Yeah? Do you want me to tickle you? -Lena asked as she raised her eyebrow, and it made Kara weak. Kara bit her lower lip as she stared at Lena's mellow lips. -Why are you watching me like this? -Lena said quietly, her lips curled into a small smile. She wasn't wearing any makeup, she was a natural beauty. 

-Because I can't believe how lucky I am to have this beautiful, stunning raven haired, green eyed woman by my side. Who makes me proud, and who reminds me of how love feels like. Everyday. -she whispered out hoarsely and smiled at the woman in front of her who started sobbing softly. 

-I love you so much. -she cried into Kara's lips. She grabbed the blonde's face, and moaned into the kiss as she deepened it. Suddenly Kara broke the kiss. She was breathing hard, must be the cause of why she broke the kiss, that they were kissing for long minutes, and her lungs couldn't take it anymore. 

-Wait.. before we go and fuck our brains out.. -Kara started and made Lena laugh a little. -..we have to talk about something. You were right babe. Something's wrong, and it's all my fault. -she said honestly. 

-Kara. You're making me scared. Please tell me, what is it? Don't even try to joke or anything, because if you do, i'm not going to let you sleep with me in our bed for the rest of the week. -Lena said with a motherly tone and Kara smirked at her. 

-It is important babe. I'm not joking. -Kara gulped. -I think.. please don't be mad at me but I think you're pregnant. -Kara didn't want to Lena's reaction, because she was sure that Lena would rage, so she closed her eyes tightly until she would calm down... but the rage never happened. Lena looked down to her belly and just watched it for long minutes. She kept asking herself that is she really pregnant, is she carring Kara's child? She tucked her shirt up and touched her belly. Her skin was warm and silky. 

-I can feel her. -Lena whispered softly. Quiet tears were running down on her cheeks. Kara opened her eyes, and watched her girlfriend, gently stroking her own belly, it was pure and beautiful. -Do you want to touch it? -Lena looked up into Kara's warm eyes, and grabbed her hand and then placed it on her belly. Kara felt something. It was mesmerizing. Their little miracle. -This is wonderful. -Lena whispered with a cracking voice. -I love you so much Kara. -she giggled. 

-I love you too. Both of you. -she said proudly. Kara kissed her lovingly, and softly stroked Lena's belly. -Do you want to go to bed? -Kara broked the kiss. Lena just nodded, and they walked to their bedroom hands in hands. 

Kara locked the door behind her, and started pulling her shirt off. Lena just sat on the bed and watched her girlfriend stripping in front of her. Lena glanced down to Kara's hard member, it made her a little eager, she couldn't wait for Kara to make love to her. 

-Can you speed things up babe? Come here, and make love to your pregnant girlfriend. -Lena commanded, and Kara smirked at her. She was in her boxer and stood in between Lena's legs. She laid her down the bed, and leant above her. 

-And what's the key word, my love? -she whispered into Lena's ears. Lena whined quietly, as Kara gently bit her earlobe. Kara put her hand on Lena's thigh, she stroked her silk skin, she made her shiver and moan, she loved how Lena reacted to her touch. 

-Please.. Kara.. -she stared into her blue eyes and touched her face sweetly. -I love you. -she breathed a sigh onto Kara's swollen lips.

-I love you too. -the blonde smiled into the kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say something, I don't want to get more comments about how i write the dialogues, okay? I can't take well the bad critics, and i'm so quick-tempered, so probably i'm going to delete my fanfictions, if I get more comments about how i write. That's the way I am, I wont change just because someone says so. I don't want to seem rude, that's never my intention, but it's just really getting on my nerves.


End file.
